Extra Time
by TwentyRings
Summary: Sequel to Extra Life (both are OneShots). After confiscating the Saruman's Palantir from Pippin, Gandalf discovers that it can be used as a much, much easier way to access a familiar place... Unfortunately, the death a certain Steward's son has left the Void in an uproar, and someone with nefarious intention seems to have their Eye on the place...


**A/N: It's my two month Anniversary of joining Fanfiction. Hooray! As a sort of celebration on this over-hyped occasion, I've written a sequel to my first ever Fanfic. **

**Once more, the Interface is in Bold. Gandalf's thoughts are in italics.**

**And now, I present to you****...**

**Extra Time**

* * *

Treebeard's voice continued to rumble on, but Pippin had already tuned it out. His eyes were fixed on a glowing black sphere located at the bottom of the knee-high lake formerly known as Isengard. He slowly waded forward, reached his hands in and picked it up, but he'd barely caught a proper glimpse of it, when a sharp voice rang out.

"Peregrin Took!" Gandalf reached down from Shadowfax and snatched the sphere. "I'll take that my lad."  
The White Rider proceeded to wrap the Palantir up in a some of his excess robe, but before he did, he saw some words flash across its surface. They were gone too fast to be read, but the glowing white script was unmistakable.

To everyone's surprise, Gandalf was in a surprisingly cheery mood for the rest of the day.

* * *

That night, while everyone else was asleep in the house, Gandalf carefully unwrapped a corner of the rags surrounding the stolen Palantir, and suddenly his open eyes rolled back as he mentally linked with it. Blackness was all around.

_The Void... come on, to the Void..._

Gandalf tried his hardest to focus, and sure enough,

**XP: 593,250**

_Well, that was actually pretty easy. Most of the time it takes me hours to get into a trance, and last time I had to die to get here. _

He directed it over to notifications, and the was greeted by dozens of lines.

_I have really got to keep up with these more often._

**BORING_MIRE_STARK_2978 HATH PASSED ON.**_  
_

**TOMBERTWILL HATH POSTED:  
"hahaha man died."**

**************HORSE_MASTER_THEO_2948 HATH POSTED:**  
"begone u trolls"

**THE_MIGHTY_DENNY_2929 HATH POSTED:  
"Boromir! No! My line has ended!**

**********HORSE_MASTER_THEO_2948 HATH POSTED:**  
"Wot of Faramir? Is he nt fit 2 rule?"

**FARAWAY_MIRE_DILLI_2983 HATH POSTED:  
"Ya, what of me father"**

**THE_MIGHTY_DENNY_2929 HATH POSTED:  
"Never forget punctuation Faramir. Oh, what has become of my legacy?"  
**

**THE_MIGHTY_DENNY_2929 HATH CHANGED HIS ALIAS TO DENETHOR_DA_LAST_2929**

**********THE_SEA_PRINCE_2955 HATH** POSTED:  
"Ouch, sorry bro"

******HORSE_MASTER_THEO_2948 HATH POSTED:  
****"who in arda is sea prince?"**

**********THE_SEA_PRINCE_2955 HATH** POSTED:  
"It's me! Prince Imrahil, of you know, Dol Amroth. I am kinda famous right?"

**HORSE_MASTER_THEO_2948 HATH POSTED:  
****"dol amoth? oh, the 1 with the girly swan flag?"**

******THE_SEA_PRINCE_2955 HATH** POSTED:  
**"Swans aren't girly!"  
**

**THE_SEA_PRINCE_2955 HATH CHANGED HIS ALIAS TO MANLY_SWAN_IMRAHIL_2955**

* * *

**SARU_MON_00 HATH CURSED THEE, WHITE_RIDER_00**

**SARU_MON_00 HATH BEEN REMOVED DUE TO BREACHING TREATY OF TERMS AND CONDITIONS**

**DENETHOR_DA_LAST_2929 HATH POSTED:  
"Does anyone know the procedure for disownment?"**

**FARAWAY_MIRE_DILLI_2983 HATH POSTED:  
"what the mordor? seriousy dad?"  
**

**DENETHOR_DA_LAST_2929 HATH POSTED:  
"Haha, just kidding. Funny right? LOL."**

**LADY_OF_LORIEN_LOL1362 HATH POSTED:  
"Yes? Wazzup?"**

**DENETHOR_DA_LAST_2929 HATH POSTED:  
"I DONT TALK TO ELVES!"**

_Denethor has a strange way of dealing with loss. I hope this hasn't affected him too badly..._

But it had.

**DENETHOR_DA_LAST_2929 HATH BEATEN THE HIGH SCORE OF ****WHITE_RIDER_00 AT _MOUNT DOOM RUN_**

**********DENETHOR_DA_LAST_2929 HATH BEATEN THE HIGH SCORE OF ****WHITE_RIDER_00 AT _ANGRY DWIMMERLAIKS_**

******************DENETHOR_DA_LAST_2929 HATH BEATEN THE HIGH SCORE OF ****WHITE_RIDER_00 AT _PRANCING PONY DASH_************************  
**

**************************MANLY_SWAN_IMRAHIL_2955 HATH POSTED:  
"Whoah man, ure smashing these"**

******************************DENETHOR_DA_LAST_2929 HATH POSTED:**  
"I've only just begun."

**********************************************************DENETHOR_DA_LAST_2929 HATH CHANGED HIS ALIAS TO DENNY_LORD_OF_DA_GAMES_2929**

**************************************************************************************DENNY_LORD_OF_DA_GAMES_2929** HATH BEATEN THE HIGH SCORE OF **WHITE_RIDER_00 AT _BERINGED_**

**********************************************************************************************DENNY_LORD_OF_DA_GAMES_2929** HATH BEATEN THE HIGH SCORE OF **WHITE_RIDER_00 AT _CLUMSY DUNEDAN_**

**************************************************************************************************************************************DENNY_LORD_OF_DA_GAMES_2929** HATH BEATEN THE HIGH SCORE OF **WHITE_RIDER_00 AT _WHACK-AN-ORC_**

_I'm not going to get angry... the guy just lost his son... let him deal with the stress. As long as he hasn't-_

**************************************************************DENNY_LORD_OF_DA_GAMES_2929 **HATH BEATEN THE HIGH SCORE OF **WHITE_RIDER_00 AT _FLAPPY EAGLE_**

_No! This is taking things too far. Nobody, NOBODY beats me at Flappy Eagle. The line MUST be drawn here!_

Gandalf, in a whirl of fury, directed the Void to games, then to Flappy Eagle, but then-

_**FLAPPY EAGLE **_**HATH BEEN ERADICATED DUE TO LACK OF COMPLIANCE WITH TERRITORIAL TREATIES**

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

He was livid. But then, suddenly, a great flame began to appear in the centre of the blackness. It grew in size and its shape became clearer as it did so.

_Oh, please tell me that's not a firewa-_

Then everything vanished, and Gandalf was left with a dizzying disorientation. The link had been violently severed, leaving the wizard's mind helplessly scattered for a few moments.

* * *

Twenty Seconds Earlier:

Pippin cautiously approached Gandalf's mattress. He had been extremely curious about that black orb, and now was his chance to find out what it was. He gently pulled back the covers, and nearly panicked when he saw the wizard's wide open eyes. However, after a moment's fright he realized that while the lids were open, the pupils were rolled back. Maybe all wizards slept like that.

He saw the oddly shaped bundle of rags in Gandalf's arms, grabbed a nearby water jug and, with years of Tookish experience, deftly switched the two. There. Gandalf hadn't even noticed.  
Or so he thought.

* * *

He unwrapped the bundle, and gazed into the black surface. Almost instantly, excruciating pain shot through him as a huge flaming eye appeared. His body was frozen, his mind was probed violently and questions were driven into him like arrows. He was screaming, screaming loud enough to wake everyone (save Gandalf) and bring Aragorn bursting heroically through the doors. The Ranger grabbed the sphere, only to find himself under the same bewitchment as Pippin. Then Gandalf awoke.

* * *

The Wizard's mind was still groggy, but his body was fast. He instinctively grabbed the rags and threw them over the Palantir, causing the Eye to darken and vanish.

He wasn't entirely sure what had happened, he was very sure that he was heavily responsible, and he was definite on the fact that he was not going to admit it. Besides, he had the perfect scapegoat.

"Fool of a Took!" he growled.

* * *

**A/N: The original idea for the Extra Life (the first one) came a long time ago, in a country far far away while I was waiting for a bus. The bus took a long long time to arrive, and by the time it had, I had already mentally composed the entire story, down to the very phrasing, although it was nearly year later that I finally typed it out.  
Meanwhile, this one just popped into my head fully formed, which seemed like a bit of a cheat considering no bus-waiting was involved.  
**

**I know I have a habit of posting at least one item every weekend, but the the gaps might get longer over the next few months, particularly in May and June. There will be times when months go by without me posting anything, but at the very least I'll leave a short message on my profile with a marked date now and again, just to let you know I'm alive.  
Post-June, everything should go back to normal/get better.**

**Please**** comment, or PM me. It's my two-month Anniversary, let me know I'm appreciated. Or hated. Whichever you prefer.  
TwentyRings**


End file.
